kidchameleonfandomcom-20200213-history
Forced Entry
Forced Entry is a city themed level in Kid Chameleon. The first thing you will see when starting the level is a big sign reading "GO" - this is good advice, since this is the second level to feature a Murder Wall chasing you. Walkthrough There are basically two paths through the level, the top and the bottom. The prize block directly above you as you start contains a Juggernaut helmet. If you take this, you will be forced to take the top path. If not, you can drop down the 2-block wide opening to the bottom path. The top path focuses on jumping puzzles, while the bottom part has more enemies and platforms trying to crush you. The two paths converge near the end, at a slope which you curse if you are still in Juggernaut form. Directly after that, you can choose to go the upper part to reach the teleporter taking you to Elsewhere 12, or the bottom for the flag to The Cliffs of Illusion. To get to the flag you need to drop down a 2-block wide hole and go to the left slightly. For this reason, do not take the bottom path if you are in Juggernaut form, since you will not be able to fit in the hole. There is an EyeClops helmet right next to the hole, but it takes time to pick up, time which you do not have. If you fail to get into the hole and continue right, you will be stuck behind a line of iron blocks until the murder wall catches up, and see the sadistic message "TOO BAD" before the wall turns you into minced meat. There is a ninja (which you can bounce on indefinitely) lurking by the flag, and the left wall is covered in rubber blocks, so a good way to get killed is to panic and press left constantly. If you are having trouble with touching the flag at the end, try bouncing once on the ninja, and then bouncing to the flag by touching the LEFT button lightly. Alternatively, you can concede a hit point and simply run through the ninja. Secrets * There is a hidden 10 diamonds-block on the bottom path, on the right next to the big window. * In 10 prize blocks the top path at the end, there is an ankh in the middle of the top row. Trivia * The Ninja has his appearance here for the first time, just in time to block you at the flag. * If you were wondering what's behind the steel wall with the TOO BAD sign at the end, the answer is NOTHING! Nothing is behind that damn wall! The murder wall will stop. However, you cannot go back, so you must restart the round or run into the murder wall. * The iron block at the end of the very first row of rubber blocks is actually not present in the level's map, but is instead hard-coded to be inserted over whatever is loaded from the map layout at that location ... a very puzzling programming decision. The raw code is as follows: :cmpi.w #$21, $fc44.w :bne $11c7e :move.w #$e50b, $ffbcea.l Category:City levels Category:Stage 3 Category:Levels Category:Murder wall levels